


my favorite way to spend the fall

by coffeeorder



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeorder/pseuds/coffeeorder
Summary: Four times Kurt tries to tell Blaine he loves him and one time Blaine actually does something about it
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 27
Kudos: 88





	my favorite way to spend the fall

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my [tumblr](https://coffeeorderwrites.tumblr.com/post/630798460589932544/my-favorite-way-to-spend-the-fall) but had a request to post here too.

_i._

Blaine loves the Fall. He loves the slowly changing leaves. He loves pumpkin spiced lattes. He loves Kurt in sweaters. And Kurt in scarves. And the way Kurt shamelessly shoves his hands in Blaine’s pockets when his hands get cold. Blaine never questions why Kurt can’t just use his own pockets. Then he might stop doing it and Blaine would rather let his own hands go cold than for that to happen.

Most of all, Blaine loves Halloween. Halloween is the most stress free holiday. You don’t have to tell anyone you love them. You don’t have to think of thoughtful gifts. You don’t have to deal with annoying relatives. You just get to eat candy and pretend to be something else for a few hours. He is a solid fan of both those things.

His love for Halloween means he is able to maintain good humour even when Rachel gets involved. He’s found that Rachel ‘Getting Involved’ usually ends badly for everyone else.

She’s gathered them all at the loft to discuss Halloween and Blaine wasn’t really aware that Halloween was something that warranted in person discussion but here they were. He was probably only so OK with the whole thing because the lack of seating options meant that he had been pushed unceremoniously into Kurt’s lap by Santana so she could steal his spot on the couch.

Kurt had just laughed good naturedly, wrapped his arms more securely around Blaine’s waist and hooked his chin over Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine was basically paralyzed with panic about awkwardly timed boners but very happy about it at the same time. God, Kurt was warm and lovely. In a totally platonic way. Obviously.

“So the party will take place here at the loft,” Rachel announces. “And the theme is going to be-”

“Wait,” Kurt interrupts. “Isn’t the theme just Halloween? Surely Halloween is already a theme on its own?”

Rachel stares at him with that glint in her eye that means it’s usually just best to let her do what she wants. Kurt holds his hands up in surrender. This is clearly not the hill he is willing to die on. “The _theme_ ,” Rachel continues with a pointed glare at Kurt, “is to come as one of your favorite things.”

“Please don’t start singing,” Santana says and Rachel scowls. 

“Isn’t Halloween meant to be scary?” Sam interjects and he’s a braver man than Blaine that’s for sure. He is honestly a tiny bit terrified of Rachel. She’s small but intense. He only deals with her because she and Kurt are such good friends. Not _best_ friends. Because Blaine is Kurt’s best friend. He’ll fight anyone that says otherwise.

“Exactly,” Rachel says. “There is so much negativity surrounding the holiday which is meant to be about sharing candy and friendship and love.”

There’s an outbreak of muttering at this declaration and Blaine opens his mouth to say that he’s pretty sure that _isn’t_ what Halloween is about but closes it again when Kurt shifts behind him, pressing their cheeks together.

“Don’t bother,” Kurt breathes, for Blaine’s ears only. “You’ll only set her off.” Blaine shivers at the contact and is immediately terrified that Kurt might have noticed.

“Since when is Halloween about _love?”_ he scoffs. He twists to look at Kurt’s face.

“Every day is about love if you let it be,” Kurt teases and Blaine rolls his eyes. “I could tell you I love you right now. Would it be any less special because it’s October 5th?”

“I think it would be less special because we’re in a room full of our friends,” Blaine points out.

“Noted. I’ll try harder next time,” Kurt smiles softly and his face is so close and so sincere that Blaine kind of wants to kiss him. Who is he kidding? Wanting to kiss Kurt is basically a permanent state of being by this point.

Rachel brings the attention back to herself with a clap of her hands. “So, I thought we should bring the joy back into Halloween and celebrate the things we love,” she grins and Blaine tries to tune back in to what she’s saying. “I, of course, will be coming as the great Barbara Streisand, in her most iconic role of Fanny Brice.”

There’s a brief silence and then Tina clears her throat. “I don’t want to be _that_ girl but could you have not just put this in a WhatsApp? I came all the way across the city for this. Your SOS message made me think you were dying.”

Rachel sighs like she’s been cursed with the most awful friends imaginable.

_ii._

“What are you going as?” Blaine asks, simultaneously trying to steal a bit of Kurt’s cookie while he’s distracted with the question. Kurt is too fast, shoving the entire cookie in his mouth and leaning over to chew obnoxiously right in Blaine’s face.

“That was very hurtful,” Blaine whines and Kurt grins.

“I offered to get you your own.”

“But I like to _share_ ,” Blaine pouts and Kurt pats him on the cheek, completely unrepentant. But he does offer Blaine a precious mouthful of his own pumpkin latte to make up for it.

“In answer to your question, assuming you actually care for the answer and weren’t just trying to distract me, I’m going as my favorite person,” Kurt says.

“Your favorite person,” Blaine repeats slowly. A dozen options come to mind from fashion designers to Broadway stars and then to Kurt’s dad. “Who?”

“You’ll see,” Kurt grins.

“Well, my costume is a secret too, then,” Blaine declares childishly.

“You’re going as Han Solo and Sam is going as Luke Skywalker. He told me, you irredeemable nerd.”

Blaine glares half heartedly. “Star Wars is not nerdy. Star Wars is practically mainstream. Also, you love that I’m nerdy, shut up.”

“You’re right. I’m just salty you didn’t ask _me_ to coordinate costumes with you,” Kurt says and he’s smiling like he’s teasing but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“It was Sam’s idea actually.” Blaine suddenly feels this is very important. “And you don’t even like Star Wars.”

“No. But I like _you_ , dummy.”

Blaine forgets to breathe for a moment. Obviously Kurt means as friends. But still. “Next year,” he blurts, “I will go as whatever you want me to.”

Blaine thinks he’ll probably regret that promise but the way Kurt beams makes him not worry about it too much.

_iii_.

Blaine hates horror movies. His love for Halloween can’t quite transcend his distaste for watching idiots getting literally disembowelled right in front of him.

“I hate this,” he groans for at least the seventh time, diving back into Kurt’s shoulder. And yeah, the compensation for watching horror movies is Kurt so maybe it’s just about worth it.

Kurt pats him absently, hand lingering on his back. “ _You’re_ the ultimate Fall fan, remember? October means horror movies. I don’t make the rules.”

“You always seem very keen to enforce them, though,” Blaine points out, wincing when he hears something squelch. The music swells alarmingly and then Kurt squeezes his knee with his free hand.

“You can look now,” Kurt assures and Blaine peeks out nervously. It seems relatively safe. Just a load of dramatic close ups and more jarring music.

“Can we watch _When Harry Met Sally_ after this?” Blaine begs. He thinks he’s actually sweating.

“We can watch anything you want.”

The murderer appears suddenly on screen with an actual human head in his hands and Blaine jumps and squeaks, pressing swiftly into the safety of Kurt’s neck.

Kurt strokes his back soothingly. “Shit, Blaine. You’re actually trembling. Why didn’t you just say you didn’t want to watch this?”

“ _You_ wanted to,” Blaine says like that’s answer enough. Which for him, it is.

“As much as I like cuddling with you, I don’t want to _torture_ you,” Kurt says. “Let’s put something else on.”

“You like cuddling with me?” Blaine asks which maybe wasn’t the intended take away there but he’s pretty single minded where Kurt is concerned.

“I like _everything_ with you,” Kurt says quietly and Blaine feels the press of a kiss to his hair.

_Well I like your everything_ Blaine wants to say. He wants to crawl into Kurt’s lap without being forced there by circumstances. He wants to kiss Kurt all over his beautiful face. The silence stretches on too long with Blaine staying mutely tongue tied with a thousand things he _wants_ to say floating in his head.

“I’ll turn it off,” Kurt says eventually, gently disentangling himself.

Blaine wonders why this is so hard.

_iv._

Things definitely feel off after their movie night, even though they put on _When Harry Met Sally_ and curled up together and fed each other popcorn. Things just feel a bit… tense afterwards and Blaine knows it’s on him to fix it. And he wants it fixed before Halloween, even though it’s not _really_ about love, he’s kind of got into the Rachel Berry mindset of things somehow. Which is concerning.

So he meets Kurt from work one evening and brings a flask full of sweet tea and offers him a walk in Central Park, and the way Kurt lights up at the sight of him makes the knot in Blaine’s chest loosen all at once.

The park is beautiful this time of year - all golds and reds - and Blaine can’t stop staring around him like a wide eyed child at Christmas. He knows Kurt is laughing at him a little bit but he just grabs Kurt’s hand in his and they walk in companionable silence, admiring the view and passing the tea between them.

“This was a really nice surprise,” Kurt says eventually, as they near the end of their lap. He gives Blaine’s hand a small squeeze.

“I missed you,” Blaine confesses and Kurt gives him a small, confused smile.

“You saw me four days ago.”

“Yeah but… ” Blaine tries to think of the words to explain that things were _wrong_ four days ago. “I missed you anyway,” is all he says instead. “Is that weird?”

“No. I always miss you when you’re not there,” Kurt says simply and Blaine is going to do it. He’s going to kiss him this time. He is.

But.

What if Kurt doesn’t mean it like that? Blaine couldn’t cope with just four days of awkwardness between them. What if he ruins their entire friendship with one ill judged kiss?

He stares at Kurt. Kurt who is gorgeous and smiling and looking back at him with soft, expectant eyes and is back dropped by the stunning foliage which can’t hold a candle to the boy standing in front of him. He gets brave and starts to lean in just in time for Kurt to sigh and pull away, the moment gone.

“Let’s get bagels,” Kurt suggests and Blaine deflates. _So stupid. He wasn’t waiting for a kiss. He’s just hungry._

“Yeah,” Blaine agrees, trying to inject some enthusiasm back into proceedings. “My treat.”

_i._

Despite the complaints, everyone turns up half heartedly dressed as one of their ‘favorite things’. Blaine thinks they’re probably all stretching the theme as much as they can. He’s just lucky that he and Sam had already planned the Star Wars theme and can both safely claim Star Wars as one of their favorite things if they have to justify themselves

But Rachel is happy, Blaine is pleasantly drunk and has eaten more candy corn than is sensible and the night would be perfect if he could just find Kurt. It’s not like the loft is a large area by any means so he’s not entirely sure how he is just failing to spot his best friend. He knows the line of Kurt’s profile better than he knows his own face.

Blaine’s question is answered when the loft door slides open and Kurt enters with Mercedes. Which is confusing. Kurt hadn’t been at the apartment when he and Sam had left. He’s pretty sure he would know if Kurt and Mercedes were getting ready together. Then Kurt pulls off his jacket and Blaine understands.

Kurt is wearing Blaine’s clothes. He’s wearing his own jeans, likely because Blaine’s pants would be too short on him. But he’s wearing one of Blaine’s shirts and cardigans, complete with a bowtie. Blaine splutters.

Kurt catches his eye immediately and beams, crossing over to him while Blaine stares. “What do you think?” he asks, doing a little twirl. “I hope you don’t mind. I convinced Mercedes to let me go over and steal some of your clothes.”

“Are you…?” Blaine’s mouth feels dry. “Are you dressed as _me_?”

“No, I’m dressed as Sam,” Kurt says sarcastically with a small eye roll that’s all fondness. “Of course, you.”

“But… your favorite person.“ Blaine practically mouths the words. He seems to have lost the ability to speak.

“Yeah. You’re my favorite, Blaine. Obviously.”

Blaine can’t stop looking at him. Kurt wearing his clothes. He’s pretty sure he’s had fantasies about this. Usually in those fantasies Kurt was wearing nothing but a t-shirt that’s slightly too small but Blaine could work with this as well. It’s undeniably hot. 

“Blaine?” Kurt looks a little uncertain under his scrutiny. “Is it OK? That I did this?”

“It’s so OK,” Blaine says and steps into Kurt’s space. “Because you’re my favorite too.”

He hesitates for only a second. But he refuses to miss another opportunity for this. He takes Kurt’s face in his hands and he kisses him. Finally. Kurt tastes of candy apples. His lips are warm. And, most importantly, he kisses back. Soft but sure, his hand curling around Blaine’s jaw to guide them more comfortably together. Blaine forgets everything else except the press of Kurt’s body against his and the firm slide of lips. Just for a moment. 

“Yeah, get it, Hummel!” Santana shouts and Kurt steps away with a quiet laugh. Blaine wants nothing more than to pull Kurt in again.

“Wow,” Kurt says. “I’m so glad that didn’t backfire.” He laughs again, more giddy this time. Blaine knows the feeling. 

“I guess Rachel was right somehow,” Blaine realises slowly. “Halloween is a holiday for love. Who knew?”

“Not me. I’ve been trying to tell you this for weeks. You’ve just been very difficult about it.” 

“Tell me what?” Blaine asks innocently and Kurt laughs and taps his nose.

“I could tell you. But apparently it being in a room full of our friends will make it less special.”

Blaine’s breath catches and he wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist. “I think I may have been wrong about that.”

“Yeah?” Kurt grins. 

“Definitely,” Blaine whispers and he stops caring about their audience. He kisses Kurt again. Kurt doesn’t object. 

God, Blaine loves Halloween.


End file.
